phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars/DLC Pack 2 - Character Sides
In the Events of the 2nd DLC Pack, a Complication Occurs that splits the Phoenix Alliance down the Middle into 2 groups of Heroes: the Prism Enforcers (a group of heroes lead by the Prism Hero (Mike Phoenix) with their more Oriental looking home base with many Prisms, Technology that works with the environment Ala Solar Punk, and etc.) and the Phantom Legion (A group of masked in-the-shadows vigilantes in a very urban-styled home base) as such every character is in either on one side or the other for most of the saga until the later parts. the list below will tell you who's on what side. (if there is a question mark then it's unconfirmed. at the moment.) depending on who you play as in each mission you may have to fight a member of the other side at some point. (i.e. Robo-Fighter-Z Infinite V.S. Shadow The Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog or Mike Phoenix Vs Phantom Speedster.) as the 2 groups will meet up many times in the story on opposite sides. Prism Enforcers More info goes here about Prism Enforcers and their Home Base, Style of Story, Gameplay, etc. in this DLC Saga Info *Home Base: Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (set on the now Floating and Cloaked Infinity Island) *Style: Oriental, Solar Punk, Very Eastern-styled. *Gameplay: very 3D oriented, lots of action and fighting, very Eastern-inspired (More Details to come.) *Story: After the Split, Phoenix Corps (as well as those that remain from the alliance) decided to form the Prism Enforcers. Now, with the help of the gods and goddesses, they vow to stop the latest bad guy and the Forces he leads... Gentoku Himuro, and His Dark Villain Army! however, they soon eventually see that this time, it's not as easy as it looks... and not just cause of this new group of heroes that has appeared known as the "Phantom Legion" either! there is more then meets the eye in this new battle...and the climax will be out of this world... so to speak... *Boss Bases: Fortresses Characters Original *All of Red Sector Team *The Rest of Phoenix Corps *Cyber Queen Mika Phoenix (Phoenixverse) *Most of the Green Sector Team (the Link in this team is the Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess one.) *Nurse Cheryl *All of Yellow Sector Team *God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix *Gemini Mika *All of Purple Sector Team *The Rest of Oblivion Force *All of Black Sector Team *All of Crimson Sector Team *All of Violet Sector Team *All of Metallic Sector Team *All of Golden Sector Team *All of Silver Sector Team *Malana *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings *Xi-Mao Ryuoh *Zion Darkwings *Koji Hatsune *Blimp Girl *Wounded Snake *Dreamy Mika Phoenix Semi-Canon *Ova! Classic! Sonic *AU! Nui Hurime (KLK) *ToadSwap! Luigi / MD! Luigi (Super Mario + Original) *Team Astal! Bowser / Team Dad! Bowser (Super Mario + Original) *Team Astal! Mario / Undertoad! Mario (Super Mario + Original) *Broli (Redeemed) (Dragonball Z + Dragonball Super:Broly + Original) *Platinum Perfection Cell (Dragonball Z/Super + Original) *Robo-Fighter Z-Infinite (D????????? S???? / M????? V? C?????: I??????? / S???? F?????) *Prism Empress *Prism Gardevoir *Prism Kamui Sentry *Prism Weather Sorceress *Prism Renamon *Prism Ninja *Prism Tengoku Senshi *Prism Void Tactician *Prism Moon Goddess *Amnesic!/Redeemed! Galacta Knight (Kirby's super star ultra / Kirby Star Allies) *Satoshi (Pokemon AU) *Sanma Raotome (Miitopia / Ranma 1/2 / Original AU) *Unknown Armored Being + Talking Transponder Snail (One Piece AU) Other Canons *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) *Rainbow Dash (MLP:FIM) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3DS) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Yoko Ritona (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Kelfa (Dragonball Super) *Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) *Toppo (Dragonball Super) *Domon Kaashu / God Gundam (G Gundam) *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) *Sayaka Miki (PMMM) *T.O.M. 5.0 (Toonami) *Maestro (Marvel Comics) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Galactus The Lifegiver (Marvel Comics) *Vectorman *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) *Rarity (MLP:FIM) *EVA-02 /Asuka L. Shoryu (NGE / Rebuild of EVA) *Shin Dragon (Shin Getter Robo) *Zero.EXE (Megaman Battle Network) *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3/4/6 + Eyes of Heaven) *Caesar Zeppeli (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 2 - Battle Tendency) *M. Avdol (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders) *Kakyokin (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders) *Iggy (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders) *J.P.Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3/5) *Pannacotta Fugo (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Guido Mista (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Bruno Buccellati (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Leone Abbacchio (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Trish Una (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Nono / ?????? ???????? 7 DX + Lal'c / Dix-Neuf (Diebuster) *Gunbuster / Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster) *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Lola Pop (ARMS) *Max Brass (ARMS) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FIM) *Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *Sunasoomon (Digimon Frontier) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-ko (Darkstalkers) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Chrono (Chrono Trigger) *Astal *Braixen (Pokemon X&Y) *Honey The Cat (Sonic The Fighters) *Makoto (Blazblue) *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Wizard *Segata Sanshiro / Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Gaim *Zoro (One Piece) *Carrot (One Piece) *Cure Whip *Cure Gelato *Cure White (Futari Wa Pretty Cure) *Takamaru (Nazo No Muramasajou) *Ochako Urakara (My Hero Academia) *Spider-Man (Spider-man - 1990s Animated ver.) *Hit (Dragon Ball Super) *Roy (Fire Emblem The Binding Blade) *Zengar Zonbolt (Super Robot Wars: Original Generation) *Groudon (Pokemon Omega Ruby) *Arceus (Pokemon: Diamond / Pearl / Platinum) *Solargleo (Pokemon Sun) *Ultra Necrozma (Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon) *Ho-Oh (Pokemon Gold) *Sabo (one Piece) *Kyoko Sakura (PMMM) *Homura Akemi (PMMM) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Nepeta Lejion (Homestuck) *Captain Rainbow *NiGHTS *Kamui (Male - Fire Emblem: Fates - Birthright/Revelation) *Reflet (Female - Fire Emblem Awakening) *Raikou (Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal) *Kingdom of Hoshido (Fire Emblem Fates Birthright) **Ryoma with Kagero and Saizo **Hinoka with Hazama and Setsuna **Takumi with Hinata and Oboro **Sakura with Hana and Subaki *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Gex *Zero (Megaman X) *Goku (Dragonball Z/GT/Super) *Link (Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina Of Time / Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Kyo Kusanagi (King Of Fighters '99) *Zenyatta (Overwatch) *Strider Hiryu *Wataru (Mashin Hero Wataru) *Great Might Gaine (The Brave Express Might Gaine) *God Raijin-Oh (Zettai Muteki Raijin-oh) *Mazin Emperor G (Shin Mazinger Zero) *TimeRed (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Genos (One-Punch Man) *Yusuke Uremeshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Toriko *Pulseman *Green Lantern (DC Comics / Justice League Unlimited) *Thor (Avengers) *Captain America (Avengers) *Hawkeye (Avengers) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur III) *Cerebrella (Skullgirls) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) *Primarina (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Lucario (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Wigglytuff (Pokemon Red and Blue) *Koro-Sensei (Assassination Classroom) *Rei (Hokuto No Ken) *Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) *Golden! UB-02 Sun Variation (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Videl (Dragonball Z) *SSJ4 Gogeta (Dragonball GT) *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Bardock (Dragonball Z) *Keldeo (Pokemon Black / White (2) ) *Sanji (one piece) *Pegasus / Gold Sagittarius /God Cloth Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Sun Wukong (RWBY) *Sakura Shingūji (Sakura Wars) *G. Compatible Kaiser (Super Robot Wars Original Generation) *Dairaioh (Super robot wars Alpha 3) *King J-Der (Gaogaigar) *The Big O (BIG O) *Rebrianne (Dragonball Super) *Monna (Dragonball Super) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Usopp (One Piece) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic Mania: Plus) *Princess Daisy (Mario) *Dr.Strange (Marvel Comics) *Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) *Nia and Dromarch (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Promotional Images, Outfits and Screenshots Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Creator! Michelle Michelle Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Michelle Phoenix D. Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Masako Tengu Mika Phoenix (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Mika Phoenix Creator! Mike Phoenix (Blazblue + Guilty Gear + Mortal Kombat Persona).png|God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix Kathline Phoenix(revamp).png|Kathline Phoenix Jiang Shi Mika.png|Jiang Shi Mika Mike Phoenix (Mii Fighter Outfit).png|Mike Phoenix (Base Form) Connie Dragon (Prism Enforcer outfit).png|Connie Dragon Saiiko Thunderhand (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Saiiko Thunderhand Yokorona Onika (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Yokorona Oniika Viralina Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Viralina Deathbird Viralius Deathbird (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Viralius Deathbird Ketsu Obilvion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Ketsu Obilvion Micheal Fexin (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Micheal Fexin Zion Darkwings (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Zion Darkwings Athena Tornado (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Athena Tornado Venkai Deathbird (Alt).png|Venkai Deathbird Xi-Mao Ryuoh.jpg|Xi-Mao Ryuoh (Regular form) Xi-Mao Ryuoh (Inflated Form).png|Xi-Mao Ryuoh (Sumo Inflated Form) Malana.jpg|Malana Koji Hatsune (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Koji Hatsune Amy Lustibat (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Amy Lustibat (Unlockable) Shadia Oblivion (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Shadia Obilvion Herro Tranzam (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Herro Tranzam Hyper Metal Mike (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Hyper Metal Mike Goku Phoenix.png|Goku Phoenix Parallella (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Parallella Puppetia De Marionette (Prism Enforcer Outfit).png|Puppetia De Marionette Nurse Cheryl (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Nurse Cheryl Wounded Snake (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Wounded Snake Gogeta Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Gogeta Phoenix Beauty Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Beauty Phoenix Mika Phoenix (The Mysterious Murasame Castle + Sakura Samurai + Shin Onigashima + Yūyūki + Samurai Showdown + Sengoku Basara Universe).png|Dreamy Mika Phoenix Connie Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Connie Phoenix Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (Prism Enforcers Outfit).png|Mike Phoenix (Solar Spiral Savior Super Form) Other Stuff *The Music heard during the Game on the Prism Enforcers' Side will sound more Japanese and Oriental, which includes Oriental and Japanese Remixes of previously heard tracks for some of background music, and action stages. (also includes Boss Battles if you Hold Down a Button while the stage is loading.) *In the Prism Side Story, you can explore all of Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City as any character before heading to the next mission. explore the city, you might find something interesting! (the city acts as a hub world and a place to save, manage your characters and more. details will come soon!) Phantom Legion More info goes here about Phantom Legion and their Home Base, Style of Story, Gameplay, etc. in this DLC Saga Info *Home Base: Comet City *Style: An urban-styled city that almost glows in the dark with its many neon lights *Gameplay: Third-person infiltration missions *Story: The sudden split caught the Newsboy Legion off-guard, but they continued on with their normal lives. One day, Sergio presented an idea he had to the rest of his group (Some say that this was caused after watching too many Persona 5 videos but that's rather subjective). Thus, the Newsboy Legion decided to change their way of acting, and became masked in-the-shadows vigilantes known as the Phantom Legion. Some time after that, Gentoku Himuro and his Dark Villain Army attacked Comet City and the Phantom Legion went after him looking for answers. However, they don't know that someone else is interested in Gentoku Himuro. *Boss Bases: Palaces Characters Original *Most of Blue Sector Team *Hammera *Gomichica *Aquasplash *All of Orange Sector Team *Most of Navy Sector Team *Rest of the Phantom Legion (Phantom Malware Added in Free Update) *Telltale Heart *Oblivion Snake *Tonario *Lionel Toddson *Agent Blonde *Jessica "Speed air" *Chispa Semi-Canon *Phantom Ladybug *Toon! Phantom Magician Girl *Phantom Goth *Phantom Mistress Other Canons *Cammy (Super Street Fighter II) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Yami Bakura (YGO!) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Paz (Metal Gear Solid: Peace walker) *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4 - Diamond is Unbreakable) *Okuyasu Nijimura (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4 - Diamond is Unbreakable) *Koichi Hirose (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4 - Diamond is Unbreakable) *Yukako Yamagishi (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4 - Diamond is Unbreakable) *Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizarre adventure Part 4 - Diamond is Unbreakable) *Raven (DC Comics) *Bayonetta *Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) *Gothitelle (Pokemon Black / White) *Akira Kurusu / "Joker" (Persona 5) *Morgana (Persona 5) *Haru Okumura (Persona 5) *Ann Takamaki (Persona 5) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Corrin (Female - Fire Emblem: Fates - Conquest/Revelation) *Robin (Male - Fire Emblem Awakening) *Kingdom Of Nohr (Fire Emblem Fates Conquest) **Xander with Laslow and Peri **Camilla with Selena and Beruka **Leo with Odin and Niles **Elise with Arthur and Effie *Mercy (Overwatch) *Entei (Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) *Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) *Teddie (Persona 4) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Alm (Fire Emblem Echoes) *Link (Legend Of Zelda:Breath Of The Wild) *Ninjara (ARMS) *Min Min (ARMS) *Gallade (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) *Klein (Fire Emblem Binding Blade) *Genji (Overwatch) *Kari Kamiya & Angewomon (Digimon Adventure 02) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Chesnaught (Pokemon X & Y) *Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Ring.exe (Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge) *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI) *Zelda (Legend Of Zelda:Breath Of The Wild) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Promotional Images, Outfits and Screenshots newsboy_legion___phantom_thief_au_by_sergy92-dc47c7e.png|All the Members of the Phantom Legion Elena Sphinx (Phantom Legion Outfit).png|Elena Sphinx Other Stuff *The music used in the Phantom Legion side is more modern and the action stages will always feature techno remixes for the background music. Neutral if a character is in neither team, then they will be unavailable until the later parts of the saga. *Taylor *Agent Spectrum (Fusion) *Agent Song (fusion) *Kōsei Goyōtashi (Phoenixverse) *Davepetasprite (Homestuck) *Rockman S (Original) *Mysterious Zeraora / Ryuji Ryuoh (Pokemon / Phoenixverse) *Fjorm (Fire Emblem Heroes) *Fu (Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Libra *Megan Wilson *Rick & Kine & Coo (Kirby's Dream Land 2) *Trevor Belmont (Castlevania III) *Rodin (Bayonetta) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid) *Duo (Megaman 8) *Kaitlyn Amaranthine * Recruitable if Certain Conditions are met, you can recruit a Character into your team. these conditions are as of yet unknown, more details to come. *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Haggar (Final Fight) *Guy (Final Fight) *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider G *Underswap! Papyrus *Shiftswap! Asriel *Denbo (Bo-BoBo) *Kitaro (Gegege No Kitaro) *Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) *Terra (Final Fantasy VI) *Wii fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Selena Rossenix *Amy Rose (Sonic CD) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic Adventure 2) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Panty & Stocking (P&SwG) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) *Zero (Megaman Zero) *Megaman.EXE (Megaman NT Warrior) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter 2) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Undyne (Undertale) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS) *Allen Walker (D.Greyman) *Pegasus Koga (Saint Seiya Omega) *Ichigo (Bleach) *Mysterious Robed Female / ??????! UB-02 ???? ??????? (Pokemon Sun And Moon) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Gotenks (Dragonball Z/Super) *Juri Han (street Fighter 4) *Ghirahim (Legend Of Zelda - Skyward Sword) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Siba (Fighters Megamix) *Pepsiman *Earthworm Jim *Geo Stelar (Megaman Star Force) *Diancie (Pokemon X & Y) *Heracross (Pokemon Gold and silver) *Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Inkling (Splatoon) (can be male or female. ink colors depend on team: if Prism they are more bright/warm colors, if Phantom they are more dark and cool colors. once late-game, you can choose any colors for ink.) *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) *Pearl and Marina (Splatoon 2) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox 2) *Zebra (Toriko) *Perona (One Piece) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) *Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Marth (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) *Kirby (Kirby's super star ultra) *Meta Knight (Kirby's adventure) *Bandana Dee (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Samus (Metroid) / Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Zero Mission) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Yoshi (Super Mario World) (Yoshi's Color depends on what team you're on, until late-game anyways.) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Zelda (Legend Of Zelda:Twilight Princess) *Shiek (Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina Of Time) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!) *SSGSS Vegito (Dragonball Super) *Pan (Dragonball GT) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Squigly (Skullgirls) *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Lucas (Mother 3) *Ness (Earthbound) *Xiaomu (Project X Zone) *Jane Crocker (Homestuck) *Greninja (Pokemon X & Y) *Mewtwo (Pokemon Red and Blue) *Wario (Super Mario / Wario Land / Wario Ware) *Bo-Bobo (Shinsetsu Bo-bobo) / Denbo (Bo-BoBo) / BoboPatchsuke (Shinsetsu Bo-bobo / Bo-bobo) *Dodon Patch (Bo-bobo) *Baoh (Baoh the visitor) *Pac-man (SSB4) *Klonoa (KLONOA) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) *Zen & Rei (Persona Q) *Elline (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) Or Gooey (Kirby's Dream Land 3) (You can only Choose one, the Other one you will get near the End-game of the Story.) *Guts Man (Megaman Classic) *GutsMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network) *Jaune Arc (RWBY) *Lie Ren (RWBY) *Mob (Mob Psycho 100) *Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Jolyne Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 - Stone Ocean) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Leone Abbacchio (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 - Vento Aureo) *Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 - Phantom Blood) *Gyro Zeppili (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7 - Steel Ball Run) *Phantom Grenpeist (Endless Frontier) *Gundam Wing Zero (GUNDAM WING - Endless Waltz) *Soji (Super robot Wars V) *Kite (. Hack) *Mashiro Kuna (Bleach) *ARquiussprite (Homestuck) *William Zeppeli (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII + Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) *Kamen Rider Brave *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Amazon (Showa Version) *Shi-Shi Red (Kyuranger) *Shovel Knight *Shield Knight (Shovel Knight) *Karnov *Chelnov (Atomic Runner) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Kallen (Code Geass) *Zeta Gundam (Gundam Zeta) *ZZ Gundam (Gundam ZZ) *Turn-A Gundam (Gundam Turn-A) *Kamen Rider Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Ghost) *Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Lana (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Cutie Honey *Karin Kazuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3 / Street Fighter V) *Rowan / Lianna (Fire Emblem Warriors) (The unchosen character will be available in the post-game) *Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) *Kat & Ana (Warioware Inc.) *Bowser Jr. & the 7 Koopalings (Super Mario) *Kamen Rider Meteor (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Kamen Rider Accel (Kamen Rider W) *Kamen Rider Diend (Kamen Rider Decade) *Kamen Rider Birth (Kamen Rider OOO) *Kamen Rider Beast (Kamen Rider Wizard) *Brendan & May (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) *Pudding (Jet Set Radio) *Young Tiki (Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon) *Mechanica (ARMS) *Meddy.EXE (MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR) *Protoman (Megaman 3) *Protoman.EXE (Megaman Battle Network) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Bomberman *Alex Kidd *Centurion (Altered Beast) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Sonic Mania: Plus) *Richter Belmont (Castlevania: Rondo Of Blood) *Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Rex and Pyra/Mythra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) (Can switch between Pyra and Mythra at any point in a mission and also before deploying) *Morag and Brighid (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) *Zeke and Pandoria (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) *Tora and Poppi (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Unlockable Prism Side Unlockables *Miss Lenix Stocking (????????????) *Cure Yell (HUGtto Pretty Cure) *Cure Marine (HeartCatch Precure) *Kamen Rider Grease (Kamen Rider Build) *Patoranger Team (Lupinranger VS Patoranger) *Amy Lustibat *Tsuyu (My Hero Academia) *Cabba (Dragonball Super) *Gallantmon (Digimon Tamers) *Pinkamena (MLP:FIM) *Discord (MLP:FIM) *Unknown Fighter / Golden Freeza (Dragonball Z / Super) *Qyu Ranmyaku *Omega Shenron (Dragonball GT) *Doctor Whooves (MLP:FIM + DW) *Alphys (Undertale) *Modern! Dr.Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Classic! Dr.Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr.Wily (Megaman Classic) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Macro Diaz (SVTFOE) *Shiny Luminous (Futari Wa Pretty Cure MAX HEART) *Cure Sunny/March/Beauty/Peace (Smile! Pretty Cure) *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Mini Moon *Sailor Saturn/Uranus/Neptune/Pluto (Sailor Moon Super) *Sailor Starlights (Sailor Stars ) *Sailor Chibi Chibi (Sailor Stars) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Kikaioh (Tech Romancer) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) *Kagemaru (Virtua Fighter) *Bass & Treble (Megaman 7) *Adeleine & Ribbon (Kirby 64) *Cobra (Space Adventure Cobra) *Kamen Rider Zero-One (Kamen Rider Zero-One) Phantom Side Unlockables *Wave The Swallow (Sonic Riders) *Explosiva *Lupinranger Team (Lupinranger VS Patoranger) *Mimic Mimi *Hurricane *Sugar Sweet *Micaiah (Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn) *Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes) *Felicia (Fire Emblem Fates) *Seth (Fire Emblem Sacred Stones) *Draug (Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon) *Sumia (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) *Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5) *Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) *Futaba Sakura (Persona 5) *Anna (Fire Emblem Warriors) *Cyrus (Octopath Traveler) *Daroach + Squeak Squad (Kirby: Squeak Squad) (?) Post-Game Unlockables (Both Sides) *Kamen Rider V3 *Harley Quinn (Injustice 2) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *J8Suke (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJoLion) *Gyro Zeppeli (JJBA part 7: Steel Ball Run) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) *Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Dave Strider (Homestuck) *Dirk Strider (Homestuck) *K' (King of Fighters '99) *Lugia (Pokemon Silver) *Articuno (Pokemon Blue) *Zapdos (Pokemon Yellow) *Moltres (Pokemon Red) *Suicune (Pokemon Crystal) *Kyogre (Pokemon Alpha Sapphire) *Dialgia (Pokemon Diamond) *Palkia (Pokemon Pearl) *Giratina (Pokemon Platinum) *Zekrom (Pokemon Black/White 1/2) *Reshiram (Pokemon Black/White 1/2) *(Black/White) Kyurem (Pokemon Black/White (2) ) *Yvetal (Pokemon Y) *Xerneas (Pokemon X) *Ramuh (Final Fantasy VII + Final Fantasy XV) *Dark ???? C??????! M??????? *Dark Phantom G???? *Godzilla *Olympia (Rayman Legends) *Coco Bandicoot (CB3W) *Krillin (DBZ) *Kamen Rider Zi-O *Morgan (Fire Emblem Awakening) (Male or Female. Depends on what side was taken at the beginning: If the Phantom Side was picked, Morgan will be female, and if the Prism Side was picked, Morgan will be male) *Gunnthrá (Fire Emblem Heroes) *Robo-Ridley (Metroid + Marvel Comics + Smash Bros. Ultimate + Original) *Ice Climbers *Octoling (Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion) (Male or Female) *Kamen Rider Geiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O - unlocked in free update provided you have unlocked Kamen Rider Zi-O already.) *King K.Rool (Donkey Kong Country) (To Unlock you will have to beat King K.Rool in a Conflict Battle with Donkey Kong and/or Diddy Kong.) *Wild! ???? ??????? ???????? *Susie (Kirby Planet Robobot) Conflicts There's a Chance that After or During one of the stages you'll have to fight a boss that is a character from the other side. as you get closer to the end-game these will become more and more unavoidable until the 2 team leaders meet and then you will have to fight your other side's rival. here is a list of who will fight who (note: after this event, late-game begins.) *Robo-Fighter Z-Infinite VS Sonic The Hedgehog + Shadow The Hedgehog *Mike Phoenix VS Phantom Speedster (hold down a button during the loading screen to have a remix of "X VS Zero" play) *Mika Phoenix VS Phantom Mermaid *Bowser VS King Dedede *TeamAstal! Mario VS Sonic *TeamAstal! Mario VS Luigi *OVA! Sonic VS Sonic *Astal VS Sonic *Honey The Cat VS Sonic *Honey The Cat VS Inkling (Phantom) *Cloud Strife VS Inkling (Phantom) *Sunasoomon Vs Jibanyan *Braixen Vs Rombee *Prism Empress VS Phantom Ladybug *Connie Dragon VS Phantom Idol *Giorno Giovanna VS Josuke / Akira *Zion Darkwings VS Phantom Angel *Athena Tornado VS Zelda (BOTW) *Micheal Fexin VS Phantom Brute *Viralius Deathbird VS Kanji Tatsumi *Venkai Deathbird VS Phantom Digger *Hyper Metal Mike Vs Alm (Fire Emblem) *Masako Tengu VS Phantom Grudge *W,D, Gaster VS Draug (Fire Emblem) *Saiiko Thunderhand VS Rise Kujikawa *Ketsu Oblivion Vs Phantom Jumper *Viralina Deathbird Vs Makoto Niijima *Herro Tranzam Vs Yusuke Kitagawa *Lilith Vs Marie (Persona 4) *Link (LOZ:OoT/MM) VS Link (LOZ:BOTW) *Mii (Prism) VS Mii (Phantom) *Patoranger Team VS Lupinranger Team *Captain Falcon VS Modern! Sonic *Toadswap! Luigi VS Luigi *Zero VS X *Megaman Classic VS X *Star Butterfly VS Princess Bubblegum *Inkling (Prism) VS Inkling (Phantom) *Max Brass VS Ninjara *Giorno VS Josuke *Jotaro VS Josuke/Yosuke Hanamura *Zenyatta VS Mercy *Zenyatta Vs Genji *Geno VS Mercy *Kamui VS Corrin *Reflet VS Robin *Any Hoshido royal (Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura) VS Any Nohr royal (Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise) *Melina Retron VS Explosiva *Chrono (Chrono Trigger) VS Shulk *Numa Vs Dalton *Numette VS Dahlia *Prism Weather Sorceress VS Toon Phantom Magician Girl *AD/Aureo Vs Elena Sphinx *Prism Gardevoir VS Phantom Mistress *Blaze Vs Sonic *Agent Vs TBA *Wounded Snake Vs Oblivion Snake *Mikanelle VS Chispa *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings / Xi-Mao Ryuoh Vs Jessica "Speed Air" *Cloud Strife VS Locke Cole *Princess Daisy VS Rosalina *Strider Hiryu/Haohmaru/Kamen Rider Gaim Vs Yusuke Kitagawa *Captain Falcon Vs Ryuji Sakamoto *Yang Xiao Long VS Makoto Niijima *Trish Una VS Micaiah *Kamen Rider Wizard VS Ann Takamaki *Kamen Rider Zero-One Vs Kanji Tatsumi * Promotional Gallery (both Sides / Conflicts / Story events / Cutscenes / Etc.) Rq balloony brawl mika vs mermaid by sergy92-dch8ctu.png|Mika VS Phantom Mermaid Trivia *Miis can be used on either side, but the outfits available to them will differ depending on what side you choose. however, once the later parts of the game are reached, you'll be able to access both sides' outfits. *Kamen Rider Zi-O can be very rarely recruited before Post-game by getting a Omega Rank on a Level or Unlocked early by completing the main story, DLC pack 1, Bonus Missions Bonus Boss Fights and Having 100% completed LOPC:IW1 and LOPC:IW2 save files. otherwise, you will have to wait til post-game to unlock the character. Kamen Rider Geiz will be unlocked automatically in a free update, provided you have Kamen Rider Zi-O already Unlocked. *on the Hardest Difficulty, is one EXTRA Boss (sort of...) at the end of story. he will be revealed when the time is right. *depending on what decisions you have made, who you have picked to face the final boss, which side you're on and Other Things... the Ending you'll get will change. *until last fight before your fight against Kamen Rider Mad Rogue, these fights (I.E. "Conflicts") can happen more then once in the story. *When you beat a Mission in story mode, a Pseudo-credits sequence will appear accompanied by music. at the end of the scene the mission results will appear after a few seconds of being on the last part of the "Pseudo-credits". this sequence of "Pseudo-Credits" is different for either side. Prism's Is based on the Japanese Transformers Prime Ending Credits, shows scenes of the characters you were with during the mission and ends with an epic yet-fitting transition into a shot featuring the character you played in a cool pose including background and special effects. Phantom Side's Mission Complete Credits are unknown at this time. Category:DLC Category:Games Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:AgentXY Category:MRAD Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars Category:Crossovers